


The Way You Look Tonight

by avagueidea, KingBeluga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 90 percent feelings, M/M, Rough kisses, Shotgun Weddings, actual best best man Akaashi, post-canon AU, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avagueidea/pseuds/avagueidea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBeluga/pseuds/KingBeluga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto haven't been able to hang since graduating college, with Kuroo being busy with his new job and all. He gets a call from Bokuto, who is upset that Kuroo hasn't been commenting on the cat videos he's been posting. Oh, and also he's getting married. In two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So, for context....we were making pancake art one time (which went badly), which led to talking about anxiety, which led to talking about college, which led to a stoner!Akaashi fic we read once, which led to discussions of camping, which led to talking about how each of them would be as dads, which led to this scenario. And for some reason this is the idea we stayed up all night writing, and not the other one, where Oikawa sometimes turns into a tree (we're working on that to though, don't worry).

Kuroo slumps down in the couch of his one bedroom apartment, tv turned on just for the noise, barely able to keep his eyes open as he shovels the final spoonfuls of unevenly heated microwave dinner into his mouth. He knows he should probably get himself to bed before he falls asleep, but that would involve standing and traversing the entire 20 feet to his bedroom, and that is beyond what he is willing to do at this moment. His phone buzzes against his thigh, and he inwardly prays to any deity that will listen it isn’t a work related call. It’s Bokuto. It’s been a long damn time since Bokuto’s name has lit up his screen, he realizes. Or vice versa. Something like guilt hits before excitement or relief can reach him. He takes a sharp breath and answers.

“Oya?”

“Hey hey hey! You answered!”

“For you? Of course,” Kuroo says, and he means it. The sound of that familiar voice ringing through his phone, just shy of obnoxiously loud, is enough to wash away the stress of the day.

“I was getting worried. You haven’t been commenting on any of the cat videos I’ve been posting lately, so I thought maybe something happened! I’m glad you’re okay!” Bokuto’s voice is so sincere, it draws a fond little chuckle from Kuroo. He lets his head lull back onto the sofa, eyelids drooping closed for a bit of rest.

“Yeah…This new job has been running me ragged. Sorry I haven’t been keeping in touch,” he apologizes. “Once things settle down, I promise I’ll make time for cat videos.”

“Thanks, bro. Really.” He goes silent like he’s holding something back and Kuroo opens his eyes. Silence is not the norm in a conversation with Bokuto, especially when it’s been so long since their last chat—unless something is wrong.

“So,” Kuroo prompts, “What’s been going on in your life lately? Aside from cat videos.”

“Right!” Bokuto squawks, voice hitting that register in only reaches when he’s nervous and trying to hide it, “I actually called because I have some big news!” He gets the feeling Bokuto’s ‘big news’ isn’t just ‘I saw an owl on the way home!’ this time.

“ _Oya?”_ he presses.

“I’m getting married!” Bokuto blurts, “And I want you to be my best man!” Kuroo bolts upright. Had he heard that right? For all its loudness, Bokuto’s voice suddenly seems distant and unreal. Unsure of how to react, Kuroo just worries his lip with his teeth and lets Bokuto continue. “I mean, Akaashi is also gonna be best man because no way am I choosing between you two. I figured you’d be cool with that. Anyway, you’ll be there, right?”

“Of course dude, when is it?” Kuroo answers, hardly realizing what he’s saying until it’s out of his mouth. His mind is still too muddled to keep up with the conversation.

“The thirtieth,” Bokuto says, almost hesitantly.

“Of…this month??” Kuroo shoots back, the outrageousness making his head spin even more. At least it’s something to distract him from the swirling emotional storm he has brewing.

“Yeah…” Bokuto says, sheepishly from the other side of the line.

“Dude, that’s really…sudden,” Kuroo notes, and he can’t keep the touch of concern out of his voice. He’s seen Bokuto make plenty of impulsive decisions, but this seems quick even for him.

“I know, I know,” he blurts, barely letting him finish voicing his concerns. “but I mean, we’ve been dating awhile, like, and made it out of college and are _still_ dating, right? It’s not just convenient,” he insists. It’s obvious he’s had to defend this choice already—probably to Akaashi, Kuroo muses. “Anyway, who else is gonna be up for all my shenanigans like Suzume?” Bokuto continues, full-on shouting now. Kuroo barely suppress his instinct to shout back _‘Me’_.

“Right,” he says instead.

“It’s just… time, you know?” Bokuto laughs, but it sounds a little tight. He sounds _worried,_ Kuroo realizes—not about the wedding, but about Kuroo’s opinion, about having his support. He was nervous about even calling, clearly. Kuroo’s chest tightens sharply to imagine Bokuto afraid to call him over anything.

“Congrats, bro,” he says, with all the warmth he can muster, because for Bokuto he can. “I’ll be there,” he adds, though he knows he needs to check his work schedule, “I’ll… make it work,” he adds more to himself.

“Thanks,” Bokuto breaths out such pure relief right into the microphone that it rushes over the phone as noisy crackles.

There’s a pause and Kuroo has a million things to say that fight in his mind for purchase, but none can find their way to his mouth. There’s a slight shuffling and then “Ah, yeah, but I gotta go. Not to drop that shit and run but—,”

Kuroo finds himself laughing softly. Bokuto seems reassured though when his voice comes out the most normal it’s been since he greeted him, “Goodnight, dude.”

“Goodnight,” Kuroo returns and then softly sighs, “I miss you.” There’s no response, and he realizes Bokuto has already hung up.

He slouches against the arm of the couch and taps open the facebook app. Sure enough, the first thing in his feed is a video posted by Bokuto—a white cat, eyes squinted shut, purring softly as it kneads at a pillow with its little pink toes.

 

**this is so pure** , he types out, 

**i’m in love.**

***

 

Bokuto isn’t sure how two weeks has already passed since his rushed wedding announcement, but the cacophony going on around him fits the pace. He’s already thrown back a few beers before anyone but Akaashi has shown up. Soon enough, the place is filled up with a mismatched flock of volleyball players, both current and former. Bokuto had called up anyone he could think of that was still anywhere in the area, and he’s pleased that so many of them actually showed up. Just as he’s ordering yet another, an orange blur darts around to the spot next to him at the bar.

He spins around to grin at the ball of energy now beaming at him.

“HEY! HINATA!” he shouts, loud enough to make the shorty grin even wider as he gets snagged up into a crushing squeeze. No one else takes Bokuto’s bear hugs quite this well. He puts Hinata back on his feet when he starts laughing and flailing, threatening to kick him.

“Huh? Where’s Kuroo?” Hinata asks, eyes searching the crowd as if he can’t quite process the image of Bokuto alone, without Kuroo there to complete the picture. To be honest, he can relate to Hinata’s confusion. Back in high school, he and Kuroo could see each other all the time—at joint practices, training camps, and on holidays and weekends if they wanted to. Through college it was harder, but they were still only a short train ride apart. But now? Bokuto feels like a dollop of wasabi sitting in stark solitude on its dish, without any pickled ginger to accompany it. Maybe that’s just his stomach talking. He makes a mental note to order something to eat as soon as possible and directs his attention back to the conversation.

“He’s on a business trip in Hokkaido,” Bokuto explains, “So he can’t make it to the party…” He has never been good at covering his feelings, so he isn’t surprised when even Hinata can see his obvious disappointment. It doesn’t feel right having his bachelor party without Kuroo, but he supposes it’s his own fault for planing it on a Thursday. He quickly continues, in an attempt to cheer up both Hinata and himself, “But he said he should be able to make it in time for the rehearsal tomorrow!” He pauses before looking at his beer, his heart sinking at the thought, “Unless he has to stay an extra day…”

“It’s Kuroo,” Akaashi says, seeming to appear out of nowhere as if his ‘Bokuto is worried about something silly’ senses were tingling, and assures him, “He’ll be there.”

Bokuto beams, mirrored instantly by Hinata. Their eyes move in unison to the plate of karaage Akaashi is holding towards them. Bokuto sputters something incoherent about how great Akaashi is, while Hinata just squawks in excitement. It soon becomes a contest of who can shove the most chicken into their mouth the fastest (Hinata is faster, but Bokuto has a bigger mouth, so they’re pretty evenly matched). Akaashi rolls his eyes, but at least Hinata will be a good enough distraction from Kuroo’s absence tonight. He amplifies all of Bokuto’s excitement. Bokuto has a hard time letting any serious thoughts get through with Hinata’s retelling of his latest volleyball match with sound effects (and only one spilled beer) included.

 

***

 

With Kuroo being as busy as he is, Akaashi had taken full reigns of the ‘best man’ duties. Not that he minds, but frankly, he’s exhausted. Between the planning itself and Bokuto’s wild mood swings, it would have been really nice to have Kuroo’s help with things. Well, it’s not like he can blame the man for not being able to show up for all the preplanning of a wedding with only a weeks notice. Even Bokuto must realize how absurd the timeline was, regardless of situation. He honestly hadn’t expected Bokuto to successfully gather so many people this last minute, but here they are.

Akaashi is still nursing his first beer, knowing full well he will be the one responsible for keeping the wedding moving the next morning. The last thing he needs is having to deal with a headache on top of a hungover Bokuto. The latter is inevitable, he concedes, as Bokuto is letting every old teammate, and rival, and stranger in the bar buy him a drink. The former he can control at least. It is for the best, too, being able to keep an eye on the burly man’s mood, as he is fluctuating up and down at an alarming rate. Akaashi is used to dealing with high energy Bokuto or pouting Bokuto, but this unsure in-between state is worrisome. Nerves, though, are to be expected, given circumstance. Akaashi sighs and takes another small sip of his beer.

 

It’s nearing two when Akaashi’s subliminal suggestions finally take root and Bokuto thinks he should probably check in for the night. He’s getting married the next day, he reminds everyone still at the bar. The announcement seems as much to himself as anyone else. Akaashi is starting to get worried about the growing franticness behind every reminder. He wonders if there’s going to be trouble tomorrow.

Bokuto jolts upright as he’s being walked out of the bar. He fumbles around in his coat pocket for his phone. He grins broadly when his eyes focus enough to read the caller ID before answering.

“Hey! Hey hey hey!” he shouts into the receiver. He pulls away from Akaashi with a wobble, both hands going to the phone at his ear, holding it there tightly.

“You can? Really?” His eyes light up and he bristles with excitement.

“Don’t worry, I had enough fun for the both of us. Haha, yeah. Yeah. Me too,” he hurries through a slurred conversation that barely even leaves the range of shouting. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow! I’ll even act it out for you! It’ll be just like you were really here!” He assures. He finally pauses to listen and the grin on his face softens, his hand falling over his heart mindlessly.

“Yeah…Thanks, dude,” he says. It’s the first thing he hasn’t shouted all night. 

Akaashi barely restrains his sigh, rubbing his temple lightly. Yeah. There’s definitely going to be trouble.

 

*** 

 

Kuroo pauses, smoothing his hand over his hair one last time as he checks his reflection in the window, then continues inside. He’s barely made it on time, despite his boss’s surprising cooperation. He navigates his way to the hall, nervously tugging down his jacket to make sure he looks composed enough to cover for the rising heart rate. He’s managed to smooth his hair back from it’s usual stubborn bed head, but his hand keeps finding it’s way back to check that it’s stayed in place. It’s quickly becoming his nervous habit of the day.

He spots Akaashi first—easy from the way the crowd moves for him like a conductor. With sweaty palms shoved into his pockets, Kuroo makes his way over, casually glancing around to catch sight of the groom. He is nowhere to be seen.

“Akaashi my man, good to see you,” Kuroo greets, clapping Akaashi on the shoulder just a little bit roughly.

“Glad you could make it,” Akaashi says. His voice sounds sincere, but there’s something pained about his expression, “Bokuto-san is making a fuss over his hair…he should be out shortly.” 

“Heh. No surprise there,” Kuroo remarks. Akaashi laughs quietly as he directs him to where he should stand.

Kuroo shuffles in line, more nervous than he really has any right to be. He’s too tired, too weirdly keyed up to really make proper small talk with the rest of the wedding party. Akaashi he might be able to keep up a conversation with, but he’s still organizing the wedding for the missing groom.

He catches little snippets of the conversations from the other side of the aisle, drifting in and out.

“Her dress could be a little more flattering though,” one of the bridesmaids notes.

“Stop it! You know she’s worried about showing,” the maid of honor chides, swatting at the first.

Kuroo’s attention catches at the comment.

“How far along is she that she’s already worried about showing?” the first asks.

“Oh my gosh! _That’s_ why she wasn’t drinking last night?!” the third in line bursts and is instantly shushed by the other three girls.

_Oh_ , Kuroo thinks. That certainly explains the rush. The possibility had occurred to him, but Kuroo had immediately dismissed it—couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ let himself consider the idea—content to chalk it up to Bokuto’s natural impulsive behavior. Kuroo’s mouth goes dry, his breathing grows shallow, as the weight of reality descends on him. Okay. Okay. So his best friend is going to be a dad. He has no idea how to react to that information. Or what to do with his face. Or his hands, they’re running through his hair again. Shit. He could _really_ use a distraction right now.

Akaashi checks his watch, no doubt counting down the minutes until he has to go retrieve Bokuto himself.

The doors swing open and in walks _the_ Bokuto Koutaro, man of the hour, chest puffed out, and looking dapper as hell. Kuroo’s eyes fix on him as he mumbles something to Akaashi about how he’s sorry for taking so long, but it is _his_ day after all. Kuroo’s breath hitches. He’s never _seen_ Bokuto’s hair combed back like that before. It’s unfair. Kuroo wills himself not to bite his lip, or anything else that would give away how attracted he is to his own best friend, and someone _else’s_ groom to be.

“You look good, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi assures him.

“I know, right?” Bokuto boasts. He tugs on his lapels and then finally looks over, eyes meeting Kuroo’s instantly. Bokuto freezes, eyes going wide, mouth pressed into a thin line. Not a reaction Kuroo had been expecting. Kuroo forces his face into a grin, afraid if he tries to speak, his voice will get caught in his throat.

Without a word, Bokuto spins on his heels and outright _bolts_ back the way he came.

 

“Did he forget something?” someone asks.

“I hope he’s not getting cold feet…” someone else whispers.

 

Kuroo isn’t sure what’s going on, but he gets the distinct feeling he should follow him. He looks at Akaashi, who nods like he’s been expecting this entire sequence of events. Kuroo moves as fast as his sleep-deprived body can carry him. He thinks he hears Akaashi say something like “you’ve got 10 minutes” as he rushes past.

 

***

 

It isn’t hard to track Bokuto down despite the head start he got while Kuroo just stood there dumbfounded. He’s not light on his feet, or quiet with his curses. Kuroo bursts through the door that the other man slammed just moments before.

Kuroo stops for just a moment before he speaks, collecting himself because he isn’t allowed to freak out right now. He isn’t allowed to panic over how gorgeous his best friend looks all dressed up, or how much he’s missed him since he’d moved away for his job. He isn’t allowed to be in a panic, because he needs to step up and be the best man right now. He evens out his voice.

“Hey dude, everything alright?” He tries to be calm, walking over as if he weren’t still catching his breath from running after him. 

“No! I am freaking out!!!” Bokuto shoots back, not looking at Kuroo, instead burying his face in his hands, as if he can physically wipe whatever he’s panicking over away.

“Well. It’s perfectly normal to be nervous,” Kuroo says, putting a little laugh in his voice. He steps closer, reaching out a hand to his shoulder. The second it finds purchase it squeezes, hard, because he really does want to comfort him. For a moment Bokuto looks like he is lowering his shoulders, and his hands might drop. They don’t. He tightens back up.

“This is a mistake…this is a mistake. I can’t DO this!!!” he mutters into his hands.

“Hey, listen. Look at me, okay? You’re my best bro in the whole world. You’re the greatest. I know you’re gonna be a great husband…” He pauses, the words painfully hard to get out, “and an even greater dad to some very lucky kid.”

His face breaks free of his hands suddenly to stare wide-eyed at Kuroo. “What-how!” he stops sharp and looks away, not able to keep eye contact with Kuroo for more than a moment. “I just can’t do this,” he groans, trying to pull his hands back over his face. Kuroo grabs his wrists.

“Hey! Stop that! I’m being serious! You’re gonna be a great dad!” Kuroo insists, pushing harder. He realizes he means it. His hands tighten on Bokuto’s wrists and he looks at Bokuto intensely, because he really, really means it. Bokuto is going to be a fantastic dad. He’s seen him father Hinata at every chance, seen him grow into a reliable guy, seen him teach and protect and smile—and he was probably meant to be a father. How Kuroo could ever imagine him not becoming a father baffles him suddenly and he needs Bokuto to realize this too. “The best dad. Mug worthy, I’m sure of it.”

Bokuto is frantically looking everywhere but at his best man, “I-That’s not—Just let me go!”

“Not until you admit your gonna be a great dad,” Kuroo responds stubbornly.

Bokuto finally looks at Kuroo and his eyes are wide and frantic, despite Kuroo’s reassurances. Kuroo brows furrow and he’s about to try something else when Bokuto bursts, “That’s not the problem at all!”

Kuroo frowns and Bokuto tugs his wrists free. “What—what’s going on with you then?” Kuroo asks, concern mounting with his confusion. When Bokuto won’t speak, turning away, he moves to grab him again. “Bro. What is the problem then?”

“You!” Bokuto sputters, pointing a finger accusingly, “It’s you. How dare you show up here looking like…that.”

Kuroo takes a second to stare at the finger in his face, shocked and at a loss. “Dude,” he starts softly then feels indignation rising in his chest along with his voice. “You knew what I looked like when you invited me to your wedding!” he insists, feeling oddly self-conscious under Bokuto’s gaze.

“No! I clearly did not,” Bokuto snaps back with a shocking amount of venom.

Kuroo doesn’t know what to make of that, only that dealing with Bokuto’s stubbornness is impossible as ever. He slumps backwards, running a hand through his hair, letting out a low groan of exasperation. It only belatedly registers that Bokuto is still staring at him—intensely. Bokuto’s jaw hangs slack, his chest heaves as he hisses out a curse.

 

“Fuck”

 

Without warning, Bokuto grabs Kuroo by the front of his shirt and yanks him forward. All Kuroo can do is brace for impact.

If only briefly, Kuroo has the presence of mind to wish he at least knew why he’s getting punched in the face. Except those aren’t knuckles against his mouth, he realizes. Those are teeth. Bokuto’s open mouth is gnashing against his own with bruising force. His tongue drags over Kuroo’s bottom lip, over his chin, anywhere.

It’s terrible and it hurts and he wants it.

 

_“Fuck”_

 

Kuroo is sent reeling back before he can process what’s happening.

That was a kiss, right? Not some incredibly botched attempt at a headbutt?

Bokuto is gulping down ragged breaths like he’s drowning, hands coming up to cover his face. Kuroo should say something, anything that might make this situation okay, but he’s got nothing.

 

***

 

There’s a soft knock on the door.

“Is it safe to come in?”

It’s Akaashi, Bokuto realizes. Akaashi _knows_. Akaashi knows Bokuto is in love with Kuroo, knows he tried to kiss him, knows it went horribly. Because Akaashi always knows. And he’s here now because he knows that this will be a disaster if the two of them are left to their own devices to figure this out.

His bug eyed look of panic gives him away, eyes shooting straight past Kuroo, who still has a hand to his bruised lip. Akaashi sighs.

“Okay,” he says simply before setting to work. He pulls two chairs over and faces them towards each other. He looks to the two, still silent and bewildered men refusing to make eye contact. “Sit.”

They sit.

The silence stretches on until Akaashi clears his throat and Bokuto knows that’s his cue. He takes a deep breath and lets in out slowly, deliberately. He’ll have to thank Akaashi later, he thinks, for keeping his wedding running smoothly while he’s—

Oh. That’s right. He’s still got a wedding to go through with. Maybe he can still fix this. With Akaashi helping with damage control, he can probably get through anything. He wonders if there’s an appropriate thank you card for this, but maybe some good whiskey would be more appropriate… The task at hand comes first and he has to say something; he has to fix this.

“Kuroo…” Bokuto starts, visibly bracing himself, “Did you mean all that stuff you said before? About uh… me being a good dad?” Kuroo isn’t quite sure where Bokuto is going with this, but he’s glad the absolute sureness in his voice earlier had been enough to make it through his panic and stick.

“Every word” Kuroo replies without hesitation, the seriousness of his tone giving Bokuto shivers.

“If you believe it, then I do too,” he announces, his confidence still more Kuroo’s then his own, “You’re right. I can do this. I can.” Bokuto pulls on a grin letting his own confidence join in a little. Kuroo’s face is still straining with a hurt expression. His tongue swipes over the split in his lip and he winces—Bokuto almost winces just watching.

“Sorry I kinda panicked back there…” Bokuto apologizes voice faltering slightly. Anything to take back the past 5 minutes, anything to make Kuroo stop looking at him like that. “Next time I’ll smash my face directly into the wall instead,” he offers with a smirk—sure that should get at least a little laugh.

“What the hell?” Kuroo’s response seems to tumble from his mouth. He brings his palm to his face when he realizes his reaction. “Seriously, don’t… apologize for that.”

“Dude, you’re _bleeding_ ,” Bokuto points out with far too grand a gesture towards his face.

“Worth it, bro.” It sounds a lot like apology accepted, except Kuroo is close, leaning in to place a hand on his knee. Bokuto’s heart falters. Kuroo’s hand knee feels hot and stills the jittering he didn’t even realize he was doing. He looks from the hand to Kuroo—and is Kuroo closer than he was a second ago? Bokuto swallows but there’s nothing there and he feels awkward trying to work up the saliva to alleviate his suddenly very parched throat. He doesn’t understand what’s happening.

“You know you actually have to say it, right?” Akaashi’s voice cuts in, softly. Bokuto’s eyes flit between him and Kuroo, because he’d honestly forgotten Akaashi was right there.

“Right, right.” Kuroo clears his throat for dramatic effect, smiling when Bokuto giggles nervously.

“Bokuto. Bro. You know you’re my best bro, right?” Kuroo says.

“Bro,” Bokuto manages, but it comes out so meek, it barely can be considered a ‘Bro’.

“And if going through with this wedding is what you really want, I’m here for that. I will stand there and be your best man—and I’ll be happy for you. If you’ll be happy…” Bokuto believes him, but his fingers are tight on his knee and his eyes are intense and focused.

“But,” Bokuto lets out a breath, shocked at how relieved he is to hear that word. “After you just smashed your face into my face--,” he throws up a hand to stop Bokuto before he can breath a word and whatever is in his throat catches. “I figure I have to come clean.” He pauses here and looking away for a moment to compose himself and Bokuto feels like he’s bursting at the seams. It’s a second of pause but it feels like hours before those cat like eyes are back on him, determined.

“I’ve been burying my feelings all this time, and it’s been torture. I don’t want you to have to endure that. I don’t want to see you make a decision you regret because you’re afraid of what you might lose. Because you’re never going to lose me, no matter what you choose. I’m your best man, right?” He pauses to glance at their one man audience, ever patient and silent, “Well, one of… and that means I’m here for you. But I don’t want to lose you, not to anyone. So, if you love me too, I’m not waiting for the ‘if anyone here has an objection let them speak now’ line.”

“You love me?” Bokuto croaks, mind repeating the words ‘if you love me too’, ‘if you love me too’ over and over.

“I do.”

Bokuto sobs out laughter, loud and euphoric. He can feel hands on either side of his face, but he can’t open his eyes through the tears quite yet. The forehead that presses to his almost seems foreign without a mess of hair on one side, but the hands are the ones he knows and he loves how tight they grip him.

 

“Well,” Akaashi breaks in as soon as Bokuto’s noises are quiet enough for his voice to have a chance, “I’m going to give you guys some time. I’ll handle things for now.”

Kuroo pulls back to his seat and gives him a gesture between a wave and a salute, and Bokuto just nods through his tears. The door clicks shut behind Akaashi and there’s silence save for Bokuto’s occasional sniffle.

 

“So,” Bokuto manages, surprised his voice works, honestly.

“So…” there’s half a breath of a laugh in there. Bokuto doesn’t need to wipe his eyes clear to know there’s a lopsided smirk on Kuroo’s face. He does anyway just to see it.

“How long is ‘all this time’?” he asks as he is finally able to process the whole speech.

“Dude, I don’t even know…” Kuroo pauses to really think about it. “Maybe that very first training camp?”

“What, love at first sight? Really?” Bokuto barks back hoarsely.

“I dunno, maybe...” Kuroo says, bashfully. Bokuto feels a flutter in his heart at his averted eyes. They flick back to him, demandingly, “So? What about you?”

“Uh, seriously since about 20 minutes ago,” Bokuto admits sheepishly. Kuroo pushes his hair back in a gesture that is slowly killing Bokuto, but certainly not in a bad way. He raises a slightly skeptical eyebrow. “But probably forever,” Bokuto concedes. “I just always thought…I wasn’t supposed to feel that way, so I uh…tried to convince myself I didn’t. That it was just camaraderie or friendship feelings. I mean…you’re my best friend, y’know?”

“We can be best friends and boyfriends, can’t we?” Kuroo shoots back.

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” Bokuto squeaks, feeling almost as blindsided as he did at the ‘love’ bit.

“Yeah, dude. I really do.” Kuroo laughs this time.

“Dude,” he breaths in awe of this moment, barely able to focus at all for the sheer impossibility of it. He hadn’t even bothered to dream this. This moment was outside the realm of possibility.

Kuroo gently reaches back for his knee, bringing Bokuto back. His eyes meet Kuroo’s and he looks away, pulls away. He sits back down and a heavy silence hangs between them.

“Suzu’s still pregnant.” He takes in a breath. “There’s still gonna be a kid out there—my kid out there, who needs a dad.” He has a hard time keeping his voice even.

“Isn’t two dads even better?” Kuroo offers, with something of a dry, pained laugh. Bokuto is sure it’s meant to be a joke, despite the delivery. It aches, how much he wishes he could mean it. Now that Kuroo has mentioned it, Bokuto can’t get the image out of his head.

“Earlier…” Bokuto says, his voice weak, “When you told me I’d be a great dad…is this what you were imagining?”

Kuroo’s expression softens, “Dude. I didn’t _dare_ let myself imagine something like that.”

“And now?” Bokuto presses, sitting forward, on the edge of his seat.

“Dude.”

Kuroo leans in, arms gently loop around his neck, foreheads together again. He imagines Kuroo helping him teach a kid how to play volleyball and he can almost feel himself melting, eyes watering over again.

He’s shocked back into a solid state when his phone buzzes in his pocket and reaches for it reflexively. He winces when he sees the message from Akaashi.

 

**You need to talk to Suzume-san.**

**Let me know when it’s okay to send her over.**

 

Bokuto pales at the texts and Kuroo doesn’t even need to ask.

“Do you want me to be there to back you up?” he asks, his hand on Bokuto’s knee, giving a reflexive squeeze.

“Thanks,” he puts his hand over the one on his knee. “but… I don’t think that would go over well,” He laughs dryly, “I mean, it’s gonna be bad, but…I have to do this.” Bokuto puts on a braver face, “I’ve got it.”

Kuroo is not fully convinced, but he knows Bokuto is decided. He nods and turns his hand to give Bokuto’s a squeeze before he pulls away to let him text Akaashi back. 

 

***

 

Kuroo checks the time on his phone. He’s only been waiting outside the room for about 3 and a half minutes and it already feels like eternal damnation. Every so often he catches a snippet, mostly Bokuto’s voice carrying, but not enough to actually discern anything about the conversation. It’s probably bad. He isn’t sure how it could be good, honestly.

After about 20 minutes Akaashi comes around and slumps down beside him. He looks fucking exhausted. He’s been keeping the whole wedding at bay while the would-be bride and groom hash things out. It can’t be easy, particularly since the two of them will probably want to announce all this on their own after, so Akaashi’s keeping the entire wedding in suspense. Kuroo feels a pang of guilt for how useless he’s been in the meantime, but he can’t will himself to leave his spot outside the door.

“How are you holding up?” Akaashi asks, despite his own fatigue.

“Well, I’m finding out if I’m gonna be a father,” Kuroo says with an attempt at a smirk but it looks comically pathetic.

Akaashi nods, simply offering Kuroo the platter of hors d’oeuvres he’s holding.

The plate empties quickly, both Kuroo and Akashi not realizing how starved they are until they start eating. Akaashi seems to regain some of his energy, and he gets up with no more than a sigh, off to take care of something else. Kuroo wants to offer to help in some way, if only for the distraction. He knows he’d be as good as useless right now though, and he figures if he’s going to be useless anywhere, it’s going to be right here, waiting patiently for Bokuto. Akaashi seems to agree as he doesn’t ask him to help, just gives him a pat on the shoulder as he leaves. 

 

Kuroo is, unfortunately, left to his thoughts. This isn’t a situation that has a pleasant outcome. No matter what, someone is going to end up in an awkward position. He knows there’s still the chance they’ll talk this through and he’ll end up going through with the wedding. Hell, that’s the more reasonable choice, with a kid involved. It’s definitely simpler to raise a child with both parents still together, right? No matter what happens, they’ll always have that connecting them.

Kuroo doesn’t even have the sense to be jealous of Suzume—not for the time they’ve spent together while Kuroo was alone, not for the sides of Bokuto that only she gets to see. Not even for the child they’re having, who will surely be born with Bokuto’s eyes and smile and all of his brightness, and nothing of Kuroo’s. He can’t bring himself to feel anything negative really, at least not when he imagines a kid with Bokuto’s smile…

Kuroo runs his hand through his hair yet again and knows that morning’s meticulous slicking back is starting to come undone. There are things he will never be a part of in Bokuto’s life, but he knows there are things just for the two of them too. Kuroo just doesn’t want to lose that, not when he now knows it meant the same thing to Bokuto as it did to him. He doesn’t want to see their chance at a future together right there in front of him only to have it ripped away.

But Bokuto has another chance for a future—an easy and normal future—and Kuroo wonders if it’s even right to take that away from him. Maybe it would have been better if he’d never shown up after all. But Bokuto had called him, had asked him to be his best man, had crashed their lips together in a disaster of a kiss.

Easy and normal has never been Bokuto’s style.

 

***

 

Kuroo jumps right out of his seat when the door opens. He doesn’t know what he plans to do now that he’s on his feet, but his eyes meet Suzume’s immediately. She cringes as if the sight of him gives her a headache. He opens his mouth, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but realizes he doesn’t know what to apologize for. Thankfully, she puts up a hand and spares him from having to sputter out nothing.

“Not dealing with you right now,” she announces, pointing sharply at him. “You better be at least half the man that walnut thinks you are,” she warns, “Because he’s…. going to need a lot of help on his weekends.” Her hand lowers protectively to the nearly imperceptible bump under her dress. Kuroo’s heart skips a beat as the implication sinks in.

Kuroo opens his mouth to speak again and her fatigue is suddenly very obvious, “No,” Suzume says simply and sharply, “Not today. Just… go.” She says, leaves the doorway clear for him.

Kuroo salutes, not sure how else to silently acknowledge the woman and she groans as she leaves, muttering something about the stupidity of boys. Kuroo doesn’t offer up any argument, he just notes that for all her grumbling, he’s pretty sure her shoulders look more relaxed than they did when she went in, bristling and tense.

Kuroo finds Bokuto slumped over in the same chair he’d left him in, though it had moved during the debate. He’s slumped over, more chair than man, from sheer exhaustion. Kuroo strides over, trying to keep calm, not to overwhelm Bokuto as he’s clearly drained. He can’t keep the sideways smirk of his face when Bokuto looks up, still.

“Fuck off, you look even better now? Rude,” Bokuto blurts with a tired scowl.

Kuroo is taken aback. He assesses himself. His tie is loosened, top button undone, hair slightly falling back down into his face. His smirk can’t be contained now. “Just for you, Bo.”

Bokuto throws his face into his hands, hiding the blush that threatens to overrun it. “I am too tired to deal with how hot you are,” he groans. Kuroo snickers and squats down in from of his chair, tilting his head to try to see Bokuto’s face.

“I’ll try to be less attractive,” Kuroo quips.

“No you won’t,” Bokuto snips back, peeking at him.

“Yeah,” Kuroo agrees, standing up and sticking his hands in his pockets “I won’t. But it’s okay now, right?” He knows he’s already gotten effective confirmation from Suzume but… well he still needs to officially hear it from Bokuto.

“Yeah…” Bokuto says quietly, “I guess it is—man that’s weird!” His head shoots up from his hands to look right at Kuroo, and the redness in his cheeks hasn’t quite faded away yet, but his eyes are so bright through the fatigue. Kuroo bites his lip as he’s momentarily stunned by the look.

“Weird?” he manages finally with a laugh, “What’s weird?”

“Being able to look at you and think, ‘Golly! Kuroo is blindingly attractive I wanna throw him up against a wall and do unspeakable things to him!’ and it being okay!” he announces.

“Bo!” Kuroo chokes before laughing. “Yeah! Well—yeah! I mean! It’s a relief for me too!” he assures, “And I mean—”

“Bro! I am way too exhausted… and I still have to go and, you know,” Bokuto waves at the door and all the responsibilities that lay just beyond it. “And she gave me like 10 minutes before we gotta go announce it all and send everyone home. And that means in about 8 Akaashi will be here, because he’ll know and I don’t need him to find us half undressed and—.”

“I get it. I get it. Oi! Calm down.” Kuroo chuckles, leaning over to take Bokuto’s head in hand to quiet him. He presses a kiss on his forehead, and revels at the pleasant reverberations that just that sends through him. It’s not even a full kiss, but he can do it now. He presses another to Bokuto’s temple, then his brow. Bokuto relaxes a little more with each one. He presses their foreheads together and Bokuto’s eyes are closed.

“She was relieved too…” he mumbles. “We’ll share custody, stay close to make it easy, so it’s easy for the kid, ya know? We’re both better off though, I think...”

Kuroo turns his head up and presses a soft kiss to Bokuto’s lips. At least, he means it to be a light kiss, just to agree with the sentiment, but Bokuto is quick to surge into a fuller kiss. Kuroo’s tender lower lip presses back to his teeth on the brink of tearing right back open but he cannot begin to care. His fingers clutch at the sides of Bokuto’s face and tilt his head to get more. Bokuto pulls away as fast as he’d pushed in.

“I gotta…” he trails off. “But I’d really rather…”

“We have time,” Kuroo assures. “I have the weekend, it’s only Friday, and then,” Kuroo hesitates. _And then he goes back to work way, way too far away._

“And then…” Bokuto repeats back and Kuroo can feel the depressive state coming on, can hear it in his voice.

Kuroo pushes their lips back together in a decisive, firm kiss. “And then we skype like hell and make it work.” He forces eye contact. “Koutarou,” Kuroo says seriously and Bokuto instantly flushes and looks up at that (and Kuroo logs that information away for later). He squeezes his face, “We’ll make it work,” he repeats.

Bokuto nods. “Okay…”

“Okay.” Kuroo releases his face when he thinks they are safe from the danger of Bokuto falling into one of his moods.

“I gotta see your dick, though, before you go!” Bokuto suddenly announces.

“Bro!” Kuroo has to stand up right and take a step back for that one. He pauses before adding, “You _have_ seen my dick!”

“No! But in the new context of it being OK that I want to bang you! This is completely different!” he insists, standing up with determination that Kuroo couldn’t dream of arguing with. He wouldn’t dream of arguing anyway.

“Whatever you want, dude. Consider it at your disposal,” Kuroo says, his smirk more embarrassed than usual.

Bokuto accepts that and is heading to the door with resolve. “Okay! Wedding first,” he says.

“Dealing with your new found sexuality second,” Kuroo agrees.

“Yeah,” Bokuto nods. “Wait.” He turns around, nearly knocking Kuroo over as he tries to follow, and gives him one more kiss. It’s brief and sweet and Kuroo is melting into the strong hands holding onto his arms in a second. Bokuto just nods, pleased because he can do that. “Okay. But you have to just stay away while I try to do all this because I really can’t deal with you looking like that.”

Kuroo snorts and nods, honestly relieved he has an excuse to not be present for the whole thing. Bokuto hesitates before smooshing their lips together one last time before he bustles out and leaves Kuroo there by himself.

 

***

 

Akaashi pokes his head in. It’s been a few minutes since Bokuto left.

“Bokuto looks… fairly perky,” he notes calmly.

Kuroo blinks and nods, “He wants to see my dick before I leave.”

Akaashi puts up a hand up as if to physically shield himself from the statement.

Kuroo laughs and they fall silent for a long moment. “I’m nervous…” he admits.

“Yeah?” Akaashi sits down next to him.

“I just basically agreed to be a dad,” he replies with a strained laugh.

“Yeah,” Akaashi agrees with a small nod.

“That’s… a big deal. Plus, now I have to deal with the fact that Bokuto’s my boyfriend,” he adds with mock horror.

Akaashi lets out a soft laugh. “Yep.”

Kuroo gives him a skeptical look, “Is that all you’re gonna say, man?”

“Did it help?” he asks.

Kuroo can’t argue, it did. He does feel better, though he can’t say he knows why. Akaashi just has a way with smoothing things over. “Well, don’t gloat about it.”

Akaashi smiles and gives Kuroo’s knee a firm pat as he stands up. “Go grab some food. It’s all paid for already so take some home with you. It’ll reheat easy,” he says in a calm practical voice and Kuroo has to laugh.

“All right. Man, how did you know I just ran out of instant dinners? Bokuto’s right, you’re spooky on point,” Kuroo notes. Akaashi just smiles and starts to head back to the door. He pauses.

“And Kuroo,” Kuroo looks up to catch Akaashi’s eyes, “You two will be fine. You’re both idiots, but you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah thanks…” Kuroo says, running his hands through his hair one more time. If Akaashi doesn’t think he’s fucked up both of their lives, well… there has to be some truth to it.

Akaashi leaves as quietly as he entered.

Kuroo smiles to himself, head spinning from how far off this day has been from his expectations. Right about now, he thought he’d be pantomiming handing over the rings. In a few hours he was supposed to be watching the man he loved get married. He thought he’d spend the entire reception mentally calculating how many drinks he could have without leaving him too hungover. Instead, he’s full of a whole host of new worries, like if Bokuto will cry when he sees his kid cry. He’ll be helping Bokuto through it all. If anything though, he feels lighter for it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel! Possibly multiple sequels. And definitely OT3.
> 
> eyyyyyyyyyyyyy


End file.
